Fashionably in the Now
by MuttonSan
Summary: "Fashionably in the now" - Jimmy 1999, somewhere above the Pacific Ocean (I'm keeping this here for the rest of the day just so you know, I'll be quoting this for years to come and you'll never hear the end of it)


Tony never once questioned how the world worked, it was documented after all, as long as you decided that you would spend the time to actually READ what was given to you instead of skimming everything over like SOME people, he glanced at his father as he thought this. He clearly got his love for reading from his mother, or so you would think if you didn't know who she was.

He was part of the Tonks family and got his love for reading from his sister's absolute hatred for it. He had just finished reading another Tale of Gilderoy Lockhart when an owl landed on the windowsill and let out a quiet hoot. He and his father looked over at it and stared. You see, Tony was now eleven years old and awaiting his letter of admittance from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or rather his Father was. The man in question stood up and quickly sauntered over to the bird and took the letter from its leg, before reading the address.

"To: Tony Tonks, Second bedroom on the Second floor of the Tonks Pharmaceuticals for Wizards shop located in Diagon Ally".

After reading the letter he let out a loud laugh of Joy before looking over to Tony.

"I knew it was a good idea to rouse you from your room today!"

Tony grumbled a little and walked over tiredly and took the letter as his father handed it to him. It was from , and detailed exactly what he would need in order to attend the classes, Tony skimmed the list of materials over as a feeling of excitement began to tug at him. There were some books in the list that he'd never bothered to read before, or even heard of!

He quickly turned towards his father before excitedly exclaiming "Come on! We gotta get my stuff!" And dragging the laughing man out with him into the streets of Diagon Ally.

The first thing that he wanted to buy when reading through the list was, of course, all of the books. Unfortunately, his father decided to save those for one of the last purchases and decided that they had much more important things to spend all of their well-earned Galleons on. Like a new Cauldron, for example.

Unlike his sister and mother, his father loved all of the subtle arts of wizardry and seemed dead-set on teaching the only member of the family who enjoyed reading, everything he could about the things that he loved to do.

Tony, of course, knew a fair bit about the world around him and decided that he would choose out his own cauldron. Having chosen the proper copper cauldron, and promptly purchasing it, his father proceeded to drag him outside once more and towards another shop, this one is dedicated to selling all of the things that a newly admitted Hogwarts male student would need. Toilet paper, a toothbrush, deodorant, soap, shampoo, and all of the other essentials. Tony clearly found this to be one of the Most exciting parts of the day, as he seemed intent on making it last longer by complaining every time his father decided to make an embarrassing comment about him.

* * *

After obtaining all of the essentials, books included, his father leads him to a small shop that was a few blocks down from the Tonks Pharmaceuticals, and stopped in front of it.

"I'd say it's about time that you got your wand, Tony!"

His father exclaimed as he led him inside. Tony decided that he'd rather not be judged by a piece of wood that decided whether or not he was 'worthy' of using it. He looked towards the man that his father was talking with and narrowed his eyes at him. This was the man that would give him his wand, and he looked everything other than what Tony had hoped he would look like, Professional. turned towards Tony before narrowing his own eyes at him, almost as if he was judging his entire character based on just a glance, looking through everything that he was.

Tony decided at that moment that this man was incredibly unnerving.

Nobody should be able to just look at you and see everything that you are without muttering a single word. Ollivander turned around and walked further into the wand shop, intent on finding a wand for the young wizard. A few minutes later, he returned with a small, rectangular box, and gently removed a wand before handing it to Tony

"Let's give this one a whirl shall we?" He said as Tony took it and blinked at it.

It was just over ten inches and had a curly design that Tony decided looked rather girly. He gave it a wave, and sparks of multiple colors proceeded to shoot out from the tip of it. Tony had found his wand, and now all that was left was to survive the trip back to his home as his father regaled him with tales of his own days at the school.

* * *

Tony has officially decided that he's scared of water.

Specifically of large bodies of water.

The fear itself stemmed from the giant squid that was currently swimming underneath all of the boats, without anybody giving a damn. It was ridiculous! Here was a giant creature capable of killing all of the students, and possibly professors in one fell swoop, and nobody had even bothered to mention it aside from assuring him that the squid has never harmed a student, and is indeed rather 'playful'. Well, he'd be damned if he was the first student that the squid decided to hurt.

Tony hunched in on himself in order to make himself as little as possible throughout the boat ride, earning him a few jabs from his fellow classmates on how he looked as if someone was going to kill him and how he looked like a coward, well damn them to hell! It was at this point that Tony decided he was the ONLY person in his year that had any sort of self-preservation at all! He took a quick glance around his own boat in order to confirm the thought, and was shocked to find that not only was he correct, they looked at him as if he was the strange one! He was clearly the only one here with any sense.

When they finally made it across the lake and stopped in front of the large castle-like fortress in front of them, Tony stood up and walked onto the shore with as much dignity as one could after being terrified for twenty some odd minutes. He began to follow Professor McGonagall as she called everyone up onto a path that leads towards the castle, and refused to turn around and look at the lake.

Upon arriving at the entrance of the school, he became aware of the fact that other students aside from his year, were, in fact, enjoying the same existence as him, if slightly more curious about him than he was of them. He made his way towards the great hall of the school along with the other first years as he began to entertain the thought of himself in each of the different houses.

In Gryffindor he was loud, and boisterous, letting everyone know exactly what he thought of their so-called 'Survival Skills' throughout each of his seven years at the school, while bravely standing among his classmates as a Gryffindor should.

In Slytherin, he was Quiet and determined. Determined to do what he wasn't exactly sure but he knew he would be determined to do something if he was sorted into the house of ambition.

The Hufflepuff version of himself, he decided, was the most humble of them all, and seemed to be determined to stick with those that he called his friends through thick and thin, no matter what choices they decided to make.

In the Ravenclaw house, he saw himself studying day and night, striving to learn everything about the world around him that he could, and determined to find the truth in every lie he ever came across.

Upon arriving in the great hall, he was lead to a table with the others in his year and told to sit. He did as he was told along with everyone else, obviously, and turned to look towards the front of the hall where each of the professors sat, each with an aura that he decided was rather imposing, but not too threatening. The oldest among the professors, Professor Dumbledore, stood up and made his way to the front of the podium, and called for the sorting ceremony to begin, and Tony immediately felt a sense of dread.

It was made known to him that whatever house he was in would greatly affect his future the minute that he looked around the room. The Gryffindors were loud and easy going, he decided that in a crisis they were the first to act and the last to leave.

The Hufflepuffs were talking amongst each other while curiously looking over to his table. He decided that they were the ones who would pick you up when you were down, and likely the ones who got fiercely protective when threatened, the most likely to die while doing something incredibly stupid for somebody else.

A quick glance at the Slytherin table confirmed what he knows about them, they each looked at the table he was seated at, scouting out his fellow first years as if we were more competition, enemies, or allies.

Looking at the Ravenclaw table, he saw a few among them with their heads in books, and the rest watching them with plain curiosity as if they were something to be studied under a lamp. If he was being honest it made him incredibly uncomfortable.

Professor Dumbledore began the sorting, and calling names. Tony decided to watch their expressions as they got into certain houses and felt slightly confused at some, and understanding of others.

Some were ecstatic to get into their houses, while others showed a face full of regret, followed by acceptance when they got into others. He began to get lost in his own thoughts and looked towards the professors, who for the most part seemed either completely unconcerned with the event, or enraptured by the students entering their houses.

He hardly heard his own name when it was called, making him jump slightly as he stood and made his way over to the Hat stationed at the front of the room. On his way towards the hat, he began to feel the overwhelming weight that came with being in front of the entire school, expectant gazes being placed upon his back as he made his way towards the hat. He cursed the hat mentally as he sat down in the chair, and mentally prepared himself for each of the possible versions of himself that he would fall into after today. He felt the hat upon his head and willed himself not to jump as he heard the voice enter his head.

"Hmm, you're rather peculiar aren't you?"

God he hoped not, with peculiarity came the curiosity of others, and with it their watchful gazes, it would make his life rather uncomfortable.

"A desire to know more than any other, you'd make a fine Ravenclaw, but underneath that desire lies an ambition to use it in order to fulfill your own goals, no matter what the consequences"

Obviously, what was the point of knowing anything if you couldn't use that knowledge to your advantage? It didn't make sense otherwise.

"Yes, you would make a fine Ravenclaw, but an even better **SLYTHERIN!**"

He jerked a little as the hat suddenly shouted aloud to the hall. The hat was suddenly removed from his head as he stood up and made his way towards his table, accompanied by a vast amount of polite claps.

Sitting down he glanced around the table and noticed that he, along with the others were being studied. The defining difference was that unlike the other first years, he was studying the other Slytherins as they studied him. It was the beginning of a life filled with carefully thought out responses, and a knack for hiding everything about yourself.

* * *

**So...Tell me what you think!**

**P.S my updating schedule sucks and if your waiting for another chapter of **_**Irrational Fear of the Color Orange**_** just know that it's coming soon, Cya!**


End file.
